villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zhan Tiri/Synopsis
The story of the enigmatic dark magician Zhan Tiri from the Tangled franchise. Biography Background In the kingdom of Corona's myth, Zhan Tiri was a powerful creature with an ancient grudge against Corona, who unleashed an all-consuming blizzard on the kingdom that destroys everything in her path and nearly wiped out Corona. Taking the form of a warlock, only one man was able to stop the demon, an ancient inventor and protector of Corona, a man named Lord Demanitus. Using magic and science, Demanitus built a giant device called the Demanitus Device, that was strong enough to change the storm back in the direction of Zhan Tiri to imprison her, saving Corona. But Zhan Tiri's defeat did not leave her abated; her magic storm remained in Corona as a curse that waited for Corona to be at its weakest and strike again. It's later revealed that Zhan Tiri actually didn't place a curse and in fact, was the blizzard. During a flashback in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", it is revealed by Adira that Zhan Tiri took over the Great Tree during one of her attacks on Corona and used it as is a base to stop and kill anyone who approached her, but Lord Demanitus used his spear to stop her and rendered the Evil Magic in the Great Tree dormant. During another flashback told by Demanitus himself in "Lost And Found", it's revealed that before Zhan Tiri's last battle with Demanitus, possibly during the one where Zhan Tiri summoned the storm, Demanitus' pupils (Sugracha the Eternal, Tromus and probably Mother Gothel) betrayed Demanitus to serve Zhan Tiri and summon her once again. Zhan Tiri was defeated by Demanitus again and imprisoned in her interdimensional prison. Demanitus was also able to imprison Sugracha, but Tromus was able to escape, while the fate of the third follower is unknown. But Demanitus knew that Zhan Tiri would be after him for his scroll. So he used magic to hide inside a monkey's body waiting to come out at the right time. And for over 1,000 years Zhan Tiri would remain in her prison plotting to break free. Season 1 In "Queen for a Day", after Rapunzel's parents' event of the anniversary of their marriage, But things were about to turn bad. Zhan Tiri's ancient curse had seemingly resurfaced and created a horrible snowstorm. The princess had high difficulties to keep the people of Corona safe. When King Frederic and Queen Arianna went to a mountain with Maximus, a frozen spike fell near him and the king and the queen fell with the coach. Meanwhile, Maximus returns to Corona to tell Rapunzel about the incident of her parents in the mountain. The next day, Rapunzel tells her advisor Nigel that she must go to save her parents, but Nigel tells her that she can't leave the kingdom because she was the queen and that she can't abandon her people in this time. Then Eugene tells her that he, Lance Strongbow and the Pub Thugs can go, but Rapunzel was worried for them. The Captain of the Guards left her to decide what to do and Rapunzel lets them go. And because of everything she has to abandon Varian and not help him when his father gets trapped in amber because she has to save her kingdom, leading to his fall to evil. Rapunzel sadly ordered to the royal guards to evacuate the island. Then, Rapunzel, Pascal, and Cassandra go to Xavier's store to find the Demanitus Device and use the Device to divert the snowstorm away just like Demanitus did a millennium age that saves the kingdom from the storm and foils Zhan Tiri's plans. It was thought at first that the curse was what caused the snowstorm but it is later revealed in "Race To The Spire" that Zhan Tiri was the blizzard. Zhan Tiri's makes her first semi-physical appearance in the episode "Painter's Block", when Sugracha the Eternal managed to escape their prison in the Demanitus Device after Rapunzel had used it to stop the storm and formed a plan to free her. She started assembling 5 artists using her mind control spell, which also includes Rapunzel, and by having each painter paint a perfect tree for a spell to open a portal to her realm. Zhan Tiri was seconds from being freed from her imprisonment, when Rapunzel, whom Sugracha had under her spell, broke free from it due to Eugene managing to get to her, and destroyed the canvas, closing the portal, and then Fidella kicks Sugracha inside the portal with Zhan Tiri. Season 2 In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" Hector having just lost to Adira sees the spear in the heart of the tree, and despite knowing what will happen, he takes it out anyway. And because of him doing that, Hector ends up possessed by the dormant magic inside the Great Tree left by Zhan Tiri. But luckily Rapunzel is able to defeat him, causing the Great Tree to collapse. Zhan Tiri makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode "You're Kidding Me! When Matthews (who is really Tromus) one of Zhan Tiri's minions, having just had his previous plan foiled, which was to turn the entire group into babies, vows to keep Rapunzel inside his inn, the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, forever. Then Tromus closes the door, revealing a door handle shaped like Zhan Tiri. Then the eyes glow making a sadistic expression. In the episode, "Rapunzeltopia" Tromus, under Zhan Tiri's orders, is trying to keep Rapunzel inside The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow so that Zhan Tiri can have the sundrop's (aka Rapunzel's) power so Zhan Tiri can escape from her prison. To do this, Tromus traps Rapunzel in a dream world where there is a perfect world where everything goes right and nothing goes wrong, but it's all a trap. If Rapunzel accepts the Dream World, the power of the sundrop will be transferred to Zhan Tiri, who is represented by a statue but her subconscious acts up and because of that, she figures out that if she touches the Black Rocks she will be able to escape. Tromus nearly succeeds, but Rapunzel snaps out the last second after she realizes it is fake. Luckily, due to figuring out she has control over the dream world she is able to escape the dream world, causing Tromus and the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow to vanish into oblivion foiling Zhan Tiri once again. Season 3 Manipulating Cassandra She is first seen in the flashback disguised as the Enchanted Girl during "Rapunzel's Return" when Cassandra walks into the door of The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. Cassandra is greeted by the Enchanted Girl. She tells Cassandra that she wants to help her regain her lost memories while telling Cassandra that she is her friend. This causes Cassandra to learn about her being Mother Gothel's daughter and that she abandoned her for Rapunzel. Cassandra's pain causes her to cry when the Enchanted Girl comes saying she is sorry that happened to her. She tells her she will always be outshined by Rapunzel unless she does something. This causes Cassandra to betray Rapunzel and take the moonstone for herself. As Cassandra tries to master her powers, the Enchanted Girl comes in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" telling Cassandra that the moonstone responds to hate and anger and to use those emotions. When Cassandra was starting to feel guilty about her betrayal towards Rapunzel, in "Beginnings", the Enchanted Girl tells Cassandra that some of the opal's power that should be hers are within Rapunzel's regrown hair due to her touching the black rock, so this causes Cassandra to get even angrier. During "Be Very Afraid", the Enchanted Girl tells her she is destined to clam both the Moonstone and the Sun drop once she destroys Rapunzel to gain the ultimate power. Hearing this causes Cassandra to create red versions of the black rocks. The Enchanted Girl explains to Cassandra that the moonstone reacts to emotions including fear and rage. After Rapunzel and Varian got rid of the red rocks in Corona, as that's where they were sent, the Enchanted Girl uses that fact to continue to manipulate Cassandra, telling her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel and the only way to stop that is to destroy her. She is seen at the end of the episode "Islands Apart" with Cassandra at the ruins of the Great Tree looking for the Incantation'ls but Cassandra says they were destroyed. Upset, the Enchanted Girl makes a passing remark that the only other place to get them is Demanitus' scroll, but it was destroyed, not knowing that the scroll was reassembled so Cassandra says they are going to Corona. Escaping Her Prison In "Cassandra's Revenge", the Enchanted Girl accompanies Cassandra to Corona, warning her against giving in to Rapunzel during their confrontation in the Demanitus Chamber, and trying to convince her Rapunzel is attempting to trick her. After Cassandra abducts Varian, the Enchanted Girl tells her she must be prepared for Rapunzel and unintentionally gives her the idea to create her own castle made of black rocks. After Cassandra imprisons Varian in a cage made of black rocks and Rapunzel and her gang attempt to enter Cassandra's castle to rescue him, the Enchanted Girl sadistically tells her to let Rapunzel in and break her spirit by killing her loved ones, to which Cassandra reluctantly agrees. Unknown to Cassandra, the Enchanted Girl has other plans as well. She makes Varian fall asleep and invades his dreams, her spiritual form literally splitting in half just before she twists her head, likely to purposely terrify him. There, she advises him to "use the sun to see the sun" so he can master the fourth incantation and unknowingly further her evil plans, right before waking him up. During the battle between Rapunzel and Cassandra, the Enchanted Girl continues telling Cassandra to destroy Rapunzel and break her spirit, all while giving off deranged smiles. As Rapunzel uses the fourth incantation against Cassandra's attacks, the Enchanted Girl displays a black silhouette resembling Zhan Tiri, indicating she is her. Soon after, a purple vortex opens up, and the Enchanted Girl lets out a burst of maniacal laughter as she levitates and flies into it. Following Cassandra's defeat and the Moonstone being cracked, the exhausted Cassandra gets up just in time to see the Enchanted Girl exiting the purple vortex yet again. She has gained a physical form, incorporating the colors black, gray, and purple. Deviously, she reveals how she manipulated the events leading to the clash between Sun and Moon that will release her from her prison and has succeeded. She then smiles maliciously and says it's good to be back. Plotting To Destroy Corona In the next episode "Race To The Spire", she is seen with Cassandra after Cassandra gets the box to the mind-trap to control the entire Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom, but lost the key after Calliope sends it to Rapunzel. Cassandra is trying to get the box open with the rocks, but it doesn't work so Zhan Tiri suggests they use a different method to get the key. Her plan is to disguise herself as Calliope, so she does just that and knocks down Rapunzel's hot air balloon with her boomerang and comes to them pretending to have escaped, but that Cassandra is still at the Spire and they need to get back to it. Some Ice Vodniks attack them they are able to escape, but Rapunzel goes back to help them when they're in danger. This makes Zhan Tiri realize Rapunzel's greatest weakness is compassion. After they arrive, Zhan Tiri tries to get the key from Rapunzel by telling her she wants to see if the mind-trap is still there, but she refuses. Then Cassandra shows up and tells Rapunzel to give her the key Rapunzel says she has hidden it, but then "Calliope" tells Cassandra revealing herself to be someone else. Then Zhan Tiri uses Rapunzel's compassion to threaten to kill Calliope if she doesn't give her the key, which Rapunzel has trouble deciding but before she can make a decision, Zhan Tiri uses her boomerang to snatch the key. They all of them get into a battle to hold onto the mind-trap, which ends with Rapunzel and Eugene getting it, but Zhan Tiri threatens to use an artifact to trap Calliope in limbo for 10,000 years if she doesn't give Cassandra the mind-trap which Rapunzel does, then Cassandra uses the Moonstone to escape. Zhan Tiri is last seen near the end of the episode showing up to give Rapunzel a proper introduction, saying Rapunzel already knows her and that she has taken on the appearance of many things: a demon, a warlock, and a blizzard. This makes Rapunzel realize she is Zhan Tiri, wondering why Cassandra obeys her because she knows how evil Zhan Tiri is, but Zhan Tiri replies saying she only tells Cassandra what she wants to know and that she is playing her, and tells her that an eclipse is coming then uses an artifact to vanish. Zhan Tiri first appears in the episode "A Tale Of Two Sisters" in the room that used to hold the Demanitus Device. Zhan Tiri is bragging Demanitus has lost, and she has won, and that when the Eclipse comes she will draw the sundrop and moonstone's power to herself. And to make sure that Cassandra and Rapunzels bond doesn't interfere she has set a plan into motion. Zhan Tiri's plan is to make Cassandra's former cabin seem haunted with Gothel's spirit to lure both Rapunzel and Cassandra out. Then have them discover Gothel's secret room with a bunch of magic mirrors that store moments. Then Zhan Tiri plants a mirror in Rapunzel's bag and tears out a piece of it. When Cassandra sees it makes her think that Gothel did love her as Gothel showed some kindness to Cassandra. This plan works, and the bond between Rapunzel and Cassandra is torn even farther apart. Zhan Tiri is last seen at the end of the episode in Cassandra's stronghold hiding the piece of the mirror she tore off, Then Cassandra comes in and tells Zhan Tiri that she was right and that Rapunzel doesn't care about her. Zhan Tiri pretends to feel sorry for her, then she knocks the piece off the tower which reveals that Mother Gothel was only nice to Cassandra to get Cassandra away from her. Zhan Tiri appears next in the episode "Once a Handmaiden" where Cassandra confronts her after she found the missing piece of the mirror and realized Zhan Tiri tricked her. Zhan Tiri acts calm and says that all she did was push Cassandra down the path she was always meant to go on. But Cassandra is angry and wonders who she is, and touches Zhan Tiri and is shown an image that makes her finally realize the Enchanted Girl is Zhan Tiri. Cassandra is horrified but Zhan Tiri tells Cassandra that they are not so different and that they were both cheated out of their destiny and that they both want the same thing. But Cassandra doesn't believe they are and then runs away, while Cassandra is running away, Zhan Tiri is taunting Cassandra to run but that she can't run from who she is. During the festival at Corona, Zhan Tiri tries to trick Cassandra, who sneaked into the kingdom to make things right with the Princess. She starts by taunting Cassandra and commenting on how she's scared that Rapunzel won't forgive her and that she is right to be scared. She manipulates Cassandra by telling her that Rapunzel has authorized Project Obsidian designed to destroy her leaving out the fact she only authorized it as a means to protect the kingdom, and only as a last resort. Zhan Tiri offers Cassandra a potion to protect when in her words "When Rapunzel inevitably turns on you". During the festival, Zhan Tiri puts her plan into motion by first taking the shapeshifting cloak off of Cassandra so everyone would see her. Then when Rapunzel tries to convince Cassandra to step down, she activities Varian's launcher, making Cassandra believe Rapunzel would try to destroy her, and now sees her as a threat. The plan works perfectly and Cassandra is successfully able to take over Corona, and the manipulation keeps Cassandra on her side. Plus Est En Vous Category:Synopsis